


my spring, my winter, and everything in between

by winkdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fluff, M/M, ion know what else to tag, jeno is a frat boy !!, they kinda bang bang bang at the end but i didn't really go into details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: jaemin first meets jeno in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are in bloom and thousands of pink and white flower petals covers the path he takes back to his dormitory.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262





	my spring, my winter, and everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i finished this in one sitting and it's nearly 3am so it's not proofread at all orzz

jaemin first meets jeno in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are in bloom and thousands of pink and white flower petals covers the path he takes back to his dormitory.

spring and winter has always competed to be jaemin’s favorite season, but this year, jaemin thinks he will like spring the best.

“lee jeno,” jaemin smiles at the boy blocking his path. he looks exactly like in the photos and the description mark had given him; similar height to jaemin himself, broad shoulders, dark hair, sharp nose and jawline, his eyes soft and calm looking despite the intimidating aura he radiates. 

“na jaemin,” jeno says gruffly, though there’s nothing rough about the way he’s looking at jaemin.

“lee jeno,” jaemin repeats again, smile never faltering, “are you looking for someone?”

there’s a quiet pause for a moment before jeno nods.

“i’m looking for you.”

jaemin’s eyes widens a little as he looks at jeno expectantly.

another pause, and this time, jaemin could see a faint shade of pink spreading across jeno’s cheeks as he stuffs his hands inside his pockets before letting out an embarrassed huff.

and then, in a shy and gentle voice, he asks,

“na jaemin…will you go out with me?"

❀

“lee jeno asked you to go out with him?!” mark gawks at his best friend with a look of shock, disbelief, and everything in between. “lee jeno. _the_ lee jeno of alpha kappa chi? _the_ lee jeno who only does one night stands?”

“yes, yes, and i don’t know because you didn’t tell me about the last part,” jaemin answers calmly, fingers clacking away at his keyboard while his eyes watched out for the time on the bottom right corner of his laptop screen.

“...and what did you say?”

the click-clack sounds of the keyboard comes to a stop. 

jaemin spins his chair around so that he could look his best friend in the eye before grinning widely.

“i said yes. i’m going out with lee jeno now.”

❀

after a mutual agreement, jaemin’s first date with jeno takes place three days later at a dog cafe on a warm sunday afternoon. 

mark had disapproved of the date at first, claiming jeno was probably up to no good, but jaemin was too thrilled at the idea of playing with puppies to care. mark’s words went in one ear and out the other like water, until the older between them gave up with a hopeless sigh before driving jaemin to his destination.

“be careful,” mark warns just as jaemin is about to get out of the car, hands fumbling with his seatbelt. 

“it’ll be alright,” jaemin assures, “thank you mark. i’ll call you if anything happens.”

mark hesitates before giving a nod, and jaemin is out of the car a second later, humming happily as he waits at a red light on the other side of the street.

jaemin receives an _i’m here_ from jeno half a second later, and his eyes immediately searches for the older. jaemin spots him standing in front of the cafe and gives him a big wave once their eyes meet.

when jeno gives him a warm smile in return, jaemin’s stomach did an unexpected somersault, confusing him greatly.

“hey,” jeno greets once jaemin crossed the road safely. 

“hi,” jaemin greets back, stomach doing another flip when jeno takes his hand in his before leading him inside the cafe.

their first date goes incredibly well, and a fun fact jaemin learned is that jeno greatly resembles a samoyed. 

they spent the entire afternoon at the cafe playing with dogs and telling each other wild stories as an ice breaker.

jaemin told jeno about the crazy truth or dare game he played last christmas with mark and a couple of other friends, and how he nearly fell off a roof while in the middle of professing his love for bae jinyoung (as a dare), his longest unrequited love in high school, lasting approximately two years. 

halfway through his storytelling, jaemin noticed the way jeno’s eyes would darken whenever bae jinyoung was mentioned, so he quickly changed topics to something lighter, like baking cookies for santa claus with his younger siblings every christmas and sneaking out at five in the morning with mark to eat them all so they would believe santa had stopped by. 

in return, jeno told jaemin about his fraternity and how he’s always getting wasted every christmas. christmas has never held any significance to him because of that; he hardly remembers anything the day after for it to be meaningful.

“christmas is always a blur to me,” jeno explains, chuckling softly, “the people i spend it with...their faces are forgotten the next day.” 

“oh…”

jaemin suddenly remembers _that_ conversation with mark, the one where he told jaemin jeno only does one night stands and he’s the type to fuck anyone upstairs at a party. jaemin doesn’t know how reliable the source is, but it hurts enough to feel a twinge of pain stabbing at his heart anyways.

“don’t worry,” jeno says gently as if he could sense jaemin’s worries, “i don’t do that anymore...sleeping around and all.”

and that is all the reassurance jaemin needs for now.

“i see,” a small smile returns on jaemin’s face as he nudge his fingers towards jeno, itching to hold the older male’s hand.

jeno, sensing this as well, grasps jaemin’s hands in his before interlocking their fingers together. 

“i won’t do anything that will hurt you,” jeno promises. 

_and why is that?_ jaemin wants to ask.

but he doesn’t have the chance to.

within an instant, jeno leans over the table, clasps his cheeks between his hands, and pressed their lips together. 

❀

jaemin is aware his relationship with jeno wouldn’t last long. he had initially agree to date jeno simply because he wondered what it would be like to be with the campus heartthrob and the main subject of both boys’ and girls’ fantasy and nothing more. 

even if they don’t last long, jaemin tells himself at least he would have a fun memory of dating the hottest guy on campus.

it would be a lie if jaemin said it wouldn’t hurt when the time comes, because as much as he is aware of jeno’s reputation and the odd circumstances of their relationship, his heart couldn’t help but grow fond of the older boy over time.

jaemin gave jeno a week. a week to get bored, dump him, and then move onto someone else like jeno is known for...but jeno doesn’t. 

jeno had kept coming around, kept taking him out on dates, kept giving him kisses that left both of them breathless, and even became a regular fixture in his and mark’s shared dorm, much to his and mark’s surprise. 

one week turned into one month which soon turned into two and before jaemin knew it, a whole season had flown by

“maybe he really is in love with you,” mark told jaemin one summer afternoon after the younger emerged out of his room wearing a low v-neck shirt that was too big to be his, bluish purple marks across his neck and collarbone on full display.

“really?” jaemin asked, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

“yeah,” mark nodded, “jeno never leaves marks on anybody.”

“maybe he does but you just don’t know.”

“maybe.”

jaemin turned his head towards the window to conceal the blush creeping on his cheeks, the redness of his ears, and quavering eyes.

_jeno is in love with me?_

jaemin placed a hand over his erratically beating heart, feeling a thousand flowers blooming in his chest, spreading and growing continuously like the love he was harbouring for a special boy.

❀

jaemin and jeno have been dating for almost half a year now.

though they haven’t made anything official yet, jeno had introduced jaemin as his boyfriend while talking to his mother on the phone one day, and hadn’t noticed the surprised look in jaemin’s eyes because he was too distracted playing with the younger’s hair. 

on one cold, autumn day, jeno shared a very surprising news that left both him and mark speechless.

“i left my fraternity.”

jeno had announced it so casually at that time, as if the two years spent in alpha kappa chi meant absolutely nothing to him.

“but why?” jaemin asked once he pulled jeno into his room and sat him down on his bed, his eyes filled with worry as he studied jeno’s facial expression. his face was blank but his eyes were filled with anger. 

“because they were talking bad about you.”

jaemin’s heartbeat came to a stop.

“...what?”

“they didn’t like that i was hanging out with you so they insulted you. i got mad and told them if they can’t respect you, i’m gonna leave. and they didn’t want to….so i left,” jeno explained. he lowered his gaze to the ground when he saw the hurt and shock written across jaemin’s features. “i’m sorry i couldn’t make them take back their words,” jeno murmured as he pulled down his sleeves, as if he were hiding something.

it was then jaemin noticed it; jeno’s bruised up knuckles.

jaemin’s eyes brimmed with tears but he quickly wiped them away before jeno could notice and voice his concern.

jaemin walked over to his drawer and pulled out a mini emergency first aid kit before going back to jeno. 

he dumped the aid kit on the bed and took a seat next to jeno on the edge of the bed.

“give me your hand,” jaemin demanded, sniffling silently.

jeno looked at jaemin with puzzled, rounded eyes. 

“why?”

“isn’t it obvious?” jaemin huffed, pulling up jeno’s sleeves before grabbing his arm himself. “i’m treating your wounds. don’t get into any more fights because of me.”

“i’ll fight anyone who badmouths you.”

jeno’s words made jaemin freeze up in his spot. the tears he had tried so hard holding back in was threatening to fall again. 

“...idiot,” jaemin mumbled, quickly wrapping up jeno’s hand before dumping the kit to the side and falling back on his bed.

jeno followed jaemin’s actions, plopping down beside him before engulfing him into a warm hug.

“i love you jaemin.”

❀

jeno and jaemin makes it official on christmas.

“i wanted the first christmas i remember to be asking you to be my boyfriend and you saying yes,” jeno had explained which honestly, made a lot of sense.

and because this is gonna be the first christmas in forever jeno is gonna spend sober, jaemin wanted to make it as meaningful as possible. 

jaemin took jeno to christmas town during the afternoon when it wasn’t too crowded and they had a lot of room to freely walk around. jeno liked it a lot and asked jaemin if they could go there every year to which jaemin responded, _of course_ in a heartbeat. 

since jaemin couldn’t go back home for the holidays, he spent the evening doing activities he usually does with his siblings with jeno which included building a gingerbread house, baking chocolate chip cookies, and drinking hot chocolate as they watch the polar express. 

“i’ve been meaning to ask you but i keep forgetting,” jaemin says once they’ve landed in bed, laying side by side and hugging each other close.

“what is it?” jeno asks softly, his thumb rubbing circles on jaemin’s hip bone

“why did you ask me out that day? we never talked to each other before that…”

“oh,” jeno murmurs, “about that…”

jeno pulls out his phone from his pocket and quickly types in his password. jaemin tucks his head on jeno’s shoulder and watches as jeno taps on gallery and scrolls through endless pictures of them together. jeno finally stops scrolling when he comes across a picture of him with a cat. 

jeno nudges his phone towards jaemin, and jaemin takes it to inspect the photo closely.

“kiki?!” jaemin gasps, sitting up immediately, his eyes growing wide as he zooms into the photo. “that’s my cat isn’t it? when did you take a picture with her? wait— _oh my god._ ”

jeno lets out a chuckle as realization dawns on jaemin.

“she used to be my cat but i had to give her up because it was getting difficult raising three strays,” jeno begins, “she was my favorite but she didn’t get along with the other two...so i either had to give up those two or her. i didn’t want to give up two so i gave her up for adoption.”

“wait,” jaemin cuts in, face looking both shocked and astonished as he put two and two together. “mark was the one who told me about the cat, mark knows you, and that’s how…?”

“correct,” jeno laughs softly, “i wanted to know how my favorite cat _bongshik_ was doing through your snapchat stories and instagram posts, and i ended up falling for you, the new owner while checking up on her.”

jaemin blushes as he recalls the multiple cringe videos he posted on his story. had jeno seen them all?

“well...that’s a surprise,” jaemin says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “who knew the previous owner of such a cute kitty would be _the_ lee jeno, fuckboy with a heart of stone?”

“hey, that’s not nice,” jeno frowns playfully. he lunges forward and doesn’t give jaemin a chance to run away before he’s tickling his sides.

“s-stop! jeno stop!” jaemin squeals with laughter, voice loud enough to wake up the neighbors. 

jeno gives in to jaemin’s plea, rolling off the younger and plopping down on the bed with a tired breath.

as soon as jeno is on his back, jaemin rolls himself on top with a playful grin, straddling jeno’s hips, catching his boyfriend off guard.

“merry christmas jeno,” jaemin whispers the words against jeno’s lips before connecting their lips together. 

jeno kisses him back eagerly, the tip of his tongue probing jaemin’s lips, demanding entrance to his mouth, but jaemin quickly pulls away much to jeno’s disappointment. 

“i did say i was going to make your first christmas sober as meaningful as possible didn’t i?” jaemin hums, running his hand up and down jeno’s chest. 

and before jeno could ask jaemin what he means, jaemin takes off his shirt and tosses it to the side.

jeno seems to get the hint then, because within the next second, he quickly swaps their position, pinning jaemin down on the bed while jaemin eagerly fumbles with his belt. 

“baby is eager huh?” jeno smirks as he lines himself up against jaemin’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

“y-yeah” jaemin slurs, a breathy chuckle leaving his lips when jeno finally bottomed out. “wanna see if all the rumors about you being good in bed is true.”

“oh baby,” jeno laughs, “i’m _way_ better than any rumors you’ve ever heard.”

spring and winter has always competed to be jaemin’s favorite season, but this year, jaemin thinks every season is his favorite as long as jeno is in it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed my late christmas present !! my twitter is jentokki hehehe


End file.
